motorcitydisneyxdfandomcom-20200214-history
Ride of the Fantasy Vans
|season = 1 |number = 109 |prod. number = 111 |image = File:Motorcity-Episode-9-Ride-of-the-Fantasy-Vans.jpg |airdate = July 5th, 2012 |writer = Greg Ernstrom |director = Chris Prynoski |previous = "Going Dutch" |next = "The Duke of Detroit Presents..."}} is the ninth episode of Season 1 of Motorcity . It debuted July 5th, 2012. Overview When two of Chuck's friends from his Live Action Role Play (LARP) world go missing, the group turns to the Burners for help. But the Burners are in for a huge surprise when they find themselves facing off against Utilitons, evil robots that both they and Kane fear. Synopsis Two kids, dressed in medieval fantasy-type clothing, are battling in a back alley when they accidentally open a hidden door. One of the kids grabs a glowstick and goes to investigate, but when his friend calls him back he's attacked by dozens of little robots. Both kids are abducted by the automatons. At Antonio's, the gang is relaxing and telling jokes, although no one finds Chuck's lame joke funny. They are interrupted when two wildly painted vans pull up, and two teenagers dressed in medieval clothes step out. They ask for someone named Lord Vanquisher, who is revealed to be Chuck in a floor-length cowl. He trips on the cowl and ruins his mystical appearance, and Texas laughs at him until the girl pulls a sword on him. Chuck orders her to stand down and introduces the two teens as Ruby the Darkslayer and Thurman the Magnificent . Thurmon says they're knights of the Kingdom of Raymanthia and Chuck explains it's called LARPing, and that he does have a life outside the Burners, much to their skepticism. Thurmon introduces them to the Oracle, another LARPer, who reports that two of their players, Sam and Philip, have gone missing. Texas, confused, asks if this is real or part of their game and Thurmon replies that they really have disappeared. Chuck promises to find their "wayward kinsmen." The LARPers take the Burners to the battlefield, where Chuck explains the rules of LARPing. The Oracle explains they can't win without Chuck and Phillip. Mike starts to suggests a course of action, but defers to Chuck when Ruby pulls her sword threateningly. They split up, and Mike asks how Chuck won his crown on the drive. The Oracle explains that Chuck defeated a mighty warrior, Mad Dog the Conqueror, and his dragon on the battlefield. Dutch, Ruby, Julie and Texas go looking through the "Whispering Forest" but are ambushed by another LARPer who has a score to settle with Ruby. Texas interrupts the battle to the annoyance of both players and asks where Phillip and Sam are. The man doesn't answer until Julie asks again in the fantasy-style speech the other players use. He quickly tells her that they were last seen in the "Dungeon of Anguish." Thurmon is despairing over the possibility of losing to a rival group called the Bardonians but Chuck tries to cheer him up. Mike announces that Dutch called and said Sam and Phillip were in the Dungeon of Anguish, which Chuck reveals is really just a basement right nearby. A robot arm abruptly bursts through the wall and snags Chuck, and dozens of the automatons appear. Mike fights back, impressing the LARPers, and single-handedly defeats the robots and rescues Chuck. Mike insists they hurry to find the others but the LARPers ceremonially give him a new name, "Mike the Smiling Dragon," and Chuck hands over his crown for having saved his life. Mike is embarrassed by all this and Julie notes that the markings on the bots are very old. They send a picture to Jacob and head into the tunnel but the bots begin to reconstitute, unknown to them. In the tunnel Mike notices that Chuck is upset and tries to apologize for showing him up, but Chuck explains it's actually because he didn't win his crown by defeating Mad Dog the Conqueror on purpose, but because he tripped and his lance accidentally hit Mad Dog. He feels that he's really just a follower, but Mike argues that someone who led his team to victory for 48 consecutive weekends is anything but, though Chuck remains dejected. When they arrive at the Dungeon, Thurmon and the Oracle are hesitant to continue so Mike asks Texas to stay with them and keep them safe, much to his annoyance. The LARPers set up a card game to pass the time and Texas can't keep his eyes off the Sam's discarded battleaxe. Thurmon offers to teach him how to use it and Texas refuses until the Oracle compliments his skills. They are jumped by the bots again, which chase them into the Dungeon with the others. However, Jacob arrives and manages to halt the attack by shouting "Applesauce" at the bots. Jacob explains that the monster bots are actually the first Utility Bots, and he programmed it to anticipate human commands. However, Jacob was the only person they ever listened to. He decided to shut the program down but one bot explains Kane retrained them to capture Deluxe's enemies and bring them to the Interrogator Droid. However, the humans couldn't control the Interrogator and shut it in with the Utility Bots. The Interrogator taught them to hate humans and they waited until the door to the outside was finally opened, in this case by Phillip and Sam. The bot also mentions that they took the two boys prisoner. Just then they hear the roaring of the newly awakened Interrogator. Mike tells Chuck to get the LARPers out and they escape along with Dutch, Texas and the Utility Bots. Julie, Mike and Jacob stay to rescue the kids as the Interrogator breaks through the ceiling and seals off the tunnel. Chuck figures out a way to break through the rubble. Jacob mentions there was another exit and Mike figures they can climb through the air vent to get out. Julie distracts the Interrogator while Jacob and Mike climb into the next room, where Sam and Phillip are being held prisoner. They recognize Mike as the new king of the realm. Chuck and the others put together a plan to turn the van into a battering ram but Dutch points out they can't do it fast enough in time. Chuck suggests the Utility Bots help but the bots fear punishment from the Interrogator if they get involved. Chuck angrily tells them they are not slaves to it and in the Kingdom of Raymanthia they are free bots. He delivers an inspiring speech that impresses human and bot alike, and Texas admits that the level 25 battleaxe isn't nerdy, it's awesome. As Mike helps the kids out of the room, the Interrogator breaks in chasing Julie's clones and almost catches them. It corners them in the main room again and begins shooting fire just as the van drives in, now with a makeshift lance being manned by Chuck on top. The Burners, now driving, and the Utility Bots also help in the fight. The beast is untouched by the lasers until Mike opens a hole its side with his Spark Staff. Chuck orders them to drive straight for that spot and impales the Interrogator with the lance, destroying it. Mike ceremoniously hands the crown back over to Chuck, which makes him very happy, and everyone bows down to the Lord Vanquisher. Mike then realizes they need to get back to their realm to defend it and the Burners offer to help the Raymanthian knights. The episode concludes with all of them rushing into battle. Credits *'Story by:' **George Krstic *'Written by:' **Greg Ernstrom (staff writer) *'Directed by:' **Chris Prynoski *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - Mike Chilton **Kate Micucci - Julie Kane **Nate Torrence -''' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas' *'Additional Voices:' **Brian Doyle-Murray - 'Jacob' **Jessica DiCicco - 'Ruby the Darkslayer' **Brian Posehn- 'The Oracle' ** Blaine Capatch - 'Rogue' **Adam DeVine - 'Thurman the Magnificent' **Jake Short - 'Sam' **Tyrel Williams - 'Philip''' **Fred Tatasciore - Antonio Trivia *This episode received 0.3 million viewers on its premiere night. Gallery Category:Episodes